From Flames to Embers
by FlamingLeadPipes
Summary: A poem about Ace from life to death.


"Garp," the man began,  
>Face lit by a single flame,<br>The man who obtained everything,  
>Riches, power and fame.<p>

"Can you believe this, Garp?"  
>He asked as he smiled,<br>"A child's about to be born..."  
>"My child."<p>

"Unfortunately," continued the pirate,  
>His shackles chimed as he stood,<br>"I'll have left this world by the time that happens."  
>And Garp now understood.<p>

The Pirate King approached,  
>He moved slowly toward the marine,<br>They now stood face to face,  
>With only the prison bars in between.<p>

"I trust you as much as I would my own crew,"  
>Darkness took over light and no longer they could see,<br>Roger smiled wider and back came the flame,  
>"Protect him for me."<p>

That's how it all began,  
>The life of Portgas D Ace,<br>Who had sat in harsher shackles,  
>In such a similar place.<p>

The man who's wide smile,  
>Could brighten anyone's day,<br>And who's full hearty laugh,  
>Could lead any fears astray.<p>

Who's loyalty and kindness,  
>Was matched by very few,<br>And who's warm jolly nature,  
>Could bring smiles throughout crew.<p>

Along with an odd politeness,  
>And a narcoleptic condition,<br>To The Whitebeard Pirates,  
>He was definitely a worthy addition.<p>

But underneath his loveable exterior,  
>Was a coldness hidden deep within,<br>Filled with blame and self hatred,  
>That was kindled by a single sin.<p>

Because he had _his_ blood in his veins,  
>It was a crime in itself,<br>To be related to a monster,  
>Was to condemn death upon oneself.<p>

His father's name forever chased him,  
>Uttered with murderous intent,<br>And as if it were his own shadow,  
>It haunted him wherever he went.<p>

And the people's hatred and detest,  
>Lead his mind to believe the same,<br>'Should I have been born?'  
>Were the words plaguing his brain.<p>

He shouldn't have been allowed to live,  
>He was trash, worthless scum,<br>He should be punished and tortured,  
>All because he was <em>his<em> son.

And it was this very same belief,  
>That inflamed his prosecution,<br>And fuelled the venom and malice,  
>That decided his execution.<p>

But from this hate came a goal,  
>For which a pirate he became,<br>To make his life worth living,  
>And make sure everyone knew his name.<p>

He decided to take on the world,  
>He would stand up to this enemy,<br>"I don't care if the whole world,  
>Refuses to accept me!"<p>

"I'll become a great pirate,  
>And prove I'm better than them all!"<br>He stood facing the sea,  
>Standing proud, strong and tall.<p>

And he yelled out to the world,  
>Envisioning his invincible cruise.<br>"I won't run from anybody!  
>"I will never loose!"<p>

"I'm gonna make sure,  
>The whole world knows my name!"<br>But if he hadn't met his brothers,  
>It would never have been the same.<p>

He wouldn't have had any hope,  
>No goal to fight back,<br>No will to even live,  
>For his world would be pure black.<p>

Because somehow one will,  
>Had overrun his hateful thoughts,<br>He must protect the youngest brother,  
>And another allegation this brought.<p>

To do this he must live,  
>He must survive another day,<br>For Luffy was weak and lonely,  
>And would quickly erode away.<p>

And it wasn't just Luffy who needed him,  
>Ace needed Luffy too,<br>To have the will to live,  
>And the happiness to get through.<p>

So Ace promised to protect him,  
>And to never die he agreed.<br>Then they promised one another,  
>To live life regretless and free.<p>

And so for seven more years,  
>The brothers trained everyday,<br>They became stronger and stronger,  
>For when they went their own way.<p>

Then Ace left for the seas,  
>At the age of seventeen,<br>To soon be travelling and laughing,  
>Fighting pirates and marines.<p>

The Spade Pirates were soon formed,  
>And a bounty was earned,<br>A warlord position offered,  
>And enemies were burned.<p>

But his life took a turn,  
>When he was offered a place,<br>Among the Whitebeard Pirates,  
>And kept at their base.<p>

And after countless times,  
>Of going after Whitebeard's head,<br>With all his strength directed,  
>But he hadn't even bled.<p>

Still, there arms were open,  
>They still offered him a bed,<br>They still wanted him to join,  
>And still tried to keep him fed.<p>

And they all seemed so happy,  
>Each and every one,<br>They were as close as a family,  
>And were each a beloved son.<p>

So when his head was in his arms,  
>And he was well out of the way,<br>He asked Marco a question,  
>"Why do you call him your father, anyway?"<p>

Marco stopped and he smiled,  
>"Because he calls us his sons,"<br>He knew his father's reasons,  
>More than anyone.<p>

"To the rest of the world,  
>we're all just outcasts," he said,<br>And at this comment,  
>Ace raised his head.<p>

"It makes us happy!"  
>He exclaimed with joy,<br>As he remembered each brother,  
>As just a lonely boy.<p>

But with this family,  
>They had each found a place,<br>Somewhere they were accepted,  
>As soon did Ace.<p>

But he never realised,  
>Until he awaited his last breath,<br>Until they all came willing to die,  
>Just to save him from death.<p>

That he was truly loved.  
>And for devil's blood they'd forgive,<br>They all strongly believed,  
>That he deserved to live.<p>

And for that he was happy,  
>Happier than he had ever been.<br>And finally he dismissed,  
>His wretched blood within.<p>

He wanted to live,  
>For he could finally see,<br>How much he was wanted,  
>And loved at sea.<p>

Luffy emerged from the battle,  
>And arrived with his famous grin,<br>They ran together once more,  
>They might finally win.<p>

His flames sprung free again,  
>Burning past the caged hell,<br>And towards the never ending sea,  
>Until the Vivre card fell.<p>

Then he lay limp in Luffy's arms,  
>And he could feel his end ahead,<br>But he was content with this ending,  
>Taking his brother's death instead.<p>

And Ace was at ease,  
>It was fine for him to go,<br>His brother was in good hands,  
>Not alone like long ago.<p>

His heartbeat grew faint,  
>Luffy could feel him going cold,<br>Darkness overtaking the flames,  
>He was loosening his hold.<p>

"Oyaji... everyone... And you, Luffy.."  
>He whispered with his dying breath,<br>Even though... I carry the blood of a demon..."  
>Awaiting his inevitable death.<p>

The man who finally felt loved,  
>And who lived life regretless and free,<br>With his last strength he cried,  
>"Thank you for loving me!"<p>

Although he is gone,  
>He shall be always be loved and remembered,<br>Even though his bright warm flame,  
>Has turned to dying embers.<p>

Ace, May your soul be eternal,  
>Your brave soul shall always be with us.<p>

* * *

><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY ACE!<p>

I almost had a heart attack when I realised I was writing in past tense... I tried to experiment with using quotes throughout, which was fun. But the poem does feel kinda jumpy to me, but I hope it's alright.

Thank you so much to Jazzy26 for requesting this poem! It was a lot of fun and a good challenge!

Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
